gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tekken 8 (Wazzupguys)
Tekken 8 is the tenth installment in the Tekken series. Modes Story Mode The story mode of the Tekken 8 divides into two sub-modes, somewhat similar to Tekken 7. *The Devil Gene Saga - the main story mode. this time, the side characters such ash: Paul, Law, Hwoarang, Yoshimitsu, Steve have involvement in the story with main characters such as: Jin, Kazuya, Jun, Asuka, Nina, Anna, Lars, Lee. *Character Episodes - character specific story modes. this time all 50 playable characters have their own character episode. however, unlike Tekken 7 where each character had 1 fight, this time each character has 8 fights against predetermined opponents. Arcade Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 10 stages in which the player goes through the chosen character's story. the 1st 7 are against random opponents, the 8th is against the character's rival, the 9th is against either Kazuya or Lee and the 10th is against Angel. Score Attack Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 10 stages in which the player needs to get the highest score possible. the 1st 8 are against random opponents, the 9th is against either Kazuya or Lee and the 10th is against Angel. Time Attack Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 10 stages that the player needs to finish in the shortest time possible. the 1st 8 are against random opponents, the 9th is against either Kazuya or Lee and the 10th is against Angel. Survival Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 100 stages in which the player fights as much characters as possible. Team Arcade Mode the player chooses 1-8 characters and goes through 10 stages in which the player gihts other teams of. the 1st 8 are against random opponents, the 9th is against either Kazuya or Lee and the 10th is against Angel. Ghost Mode Online Mode Versus Mode the players choose 2 characters and fight each other. Team Versus Mode the players choose 2-16(1-8 each) characters and fight each other. Tekken Ball Mode Tekken Bowl Mode Training Mode Customzation Mode Gallery Mode Options Mode Gameplay The gameplay is the similar as Tekken 7. however there are now mechanics that are added or replacing older mechanics: *Rage Meter - instead of characters going to rage mode once their health is low, there is a new rage meter that fills up the more hits the players takes fro mthe opponents(similar to the ultra gauge from Street Fighter IV), the rage meter has 3 stocks. **Rage Drive - returning from Tekken 7. but this time, Rage Drives require 1 stock of the Rage Meter. **Rage Art - returning from Tekken 7. but this time, Rage Arts require all 3 stocks of the Rage Meter. **Rage Mode - returning from previous installments. but this time, Rage Mode requires between 1-3 stock of the Rage Meter, and in Rage Mode, the player can use as many Rage Drives and Rage Arts as he likes while lost health is recovered. once the Rage Meter is empty after Rage Mode is activated. when the Rage Mode is Gone, the Rage Meter disappears and players an't use gameplay mechanics associated with the Rage Meter until the fight is over. * Plot The game takes place in 2020. 3 years after the events of Tekken 7. Characters * Avner Meshulem - a reporter whose family was killed in the war started by Jin, * Nikita Mendoza * ? * Shaheen * Claudio Serafino * Katarina Alves * Kazuya Mishima - The Main Antagonist of the game. 3 years ago he killed his father Heihachi for good but started his conquest for world domination. * Jin Kazama - The Main Protagonist of the game. * Jun Kazama * Asuka Kazama * Lars Alexsanderson * Alisa Bosconovitch * Nina Williams * Jack-8 * Paul Phoenix * Marshall Law * Yoshimitsu * Bryan Fury * Lei Wulong * Craig Marduk * Hwoarang * Steve Fox * King * Michelle Chang * Ling Xiaoyu * Eddy Gordo * Emilie De Rochefort * Feng Wei * Raven * Sergei Dragunov * Ryu Hayabusa (Guest Character from Ninja Gaiden/Dead or Alive) - Four years ago, M.I.S.T. has fallen and Victor Donovan died for good, however, a year later, Heihachi Mishima died for good as well and G-Corporation started its conquest for world domination. * Leroy Smith * Yugo Ogami (Guest Character from Bloody Roar) Secret Characters * Lee Chaolan/Violet * Bruce Irvin * Anna Williams * Armor King * Baek Doo San * Kunimitsu * Julia Chang/Jaycee * Ganryu * Christie Montaero * Forest Law * Eleonore Kliesen * Miguel Callabero Rojo * Robert Richards/Slim Bob * Zafina * Eliza * Doctor Bosconovitch * Angel * Fahkumram Stages More to come Soundtrack *Arcade Opening 1 *Arcade Opening 2 *Console Opening - The Catalyst (by Linkin Park) * * * * *Theme of ? *Theme of ? *of ? *Theme of Kazuya & Lee *of Jin *Theme of Jun *of Asuka *Theme of Lars *of Alisa *of Jack-8 *Theme of Nina & Kunimitsu *Theme of Paul *Theme of Law *Theme of Yoshimitsu *Theme of Bryan *of Hwoarang *Theme of Steve *of King *of Michelle *Theme of Xiaoyu & Julia *of Eddy *Theme of Lili & Christie *Theme of Feng & Bruce *Theme of Raven & Baek *Theme of Dragunov *Rival Battle *Theme of Hayabusa *of Yugo *of Bosconovitch *of Eliza *of Angel Voice Cast Japanese English *Kyle Hebert as Kazuya Mishima *Patrick Seitz as Jin Kazama and Bob *Stephanie Young as Jun Kazama *Carrie Savage as Ling Xiaoyu *Matthew Mercer as Lars Alexanderson *Johnny Yong Bosch as Claudio Serafino * * *Keith Silverstein as Bryan Fury * * * * * * Cheats Tekken 8(Arcade Version) *Unlock Eliza *Unlock Angel Tekken 8(Console Versions) *Unlock different modes **Unlock Score Attack Mode - Beat Arcade Mode once with any character. **Unlock Time Attack Mode - Beat Arcade Mode twice with different characters. **Unlock Survival Mode - Beat Arcade Mode thrice with different characters. **Unlock Team Arcade Mode - Beat Arcade Mode 4 times with different characters. **Unlock Team Versus Mode - Beat Arcade Mode 5 times with different characters. **Unlock Tekken Ball Mode - Beat Arcade Mode 6 times with different characters. **Unlock Tekken Bowl Mode - Beat Arcade Mode 7 times with different characters. *Unlock different characters **Unlock Lee - Complete Jin's Character Episodes in Story Mode. **Unlock Bruce - Complete Lei's Character Episodes in Story Mode. **Unlock Anna - Complete Nina's Character Episodes in Story Mode. **Unlock Armor King - Complete King's Character Episodes in Story Mode. **Unlock Baek - Complete Hwoarang's Character Episodes in Story Mode. **Unlock Kunimitsu - Complete Yoshimitsu's Character Episodes in Story Mode. **Unlock Julia - Complete Lee's Character Episodes in Story Mode. **Unlock Ganryu - Complete Michelle's Character Episodes in Story Mode. **Unlock Christie - Complete Eddy's Character Episodes in Story Mode. **Unlock Forest - Complete Law's Character Episodes in Story Mode. **Unlock Bob **Unlock Zafina **Unlock Leo **Unlock Miguel **Unlock Gigas **Unlock Master Raven **Unlock Eliza - Complete Lili's Character Episodes in Story Mode after Lee, Bruce, Anna, Armor King, Baek, Kunimitsu, Michelle, Ganryu, Christie and Forest are unlocked. **Unlock Bosconovitch - Complete Alisa's Character Episodes in Story Mode after Lee, Bruce, Anna, Armor King, Baek, Kunimitsu, Michelle, Ganryu, Christie and Forest are unlocked. **Unlock Angel Category:Wazzupguys's Games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:Namco Bandai Category:Namco Category:Bandai Namco Category:Tekken Category:Dead or Alive Category:Bloody Roar Category:PlayStation 5 Games Category:Xbox Series X Games